<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin Endless Circles by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699062">Spin Endless Circles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Hilda reassuring Zelda when she’s feeling vulnerable, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Past Abuse, Post Season 3, Post-Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Self-Reflection, Zelda/Marie fluff at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda overhears some students at the Academy gossiping about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin Endless Circles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda watched as Zelda lit up a second cigarette, right after stumping out her first. She eyed the pallid colour of her sisters skin, the stiffness of her entire posture and the dark circles underneath her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything alright, Zelds?” She asked finally. Zelda had not been herself since coming home from the Academy that day. In fact she was home earlier than usual, which was strange in itself. Hilda hadn’t commented though, just pleased to see her sister. However it was clear as day that something was bothering her older sister. She’d snapped at her her three times in a space of an hour. Which while not unheard of in the past, these days Zelda had mellowed somewhat. Her barbed remarks didn’t have as much bite; though she was still the queen of throwing shade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda pursed her lips and looked even more tense than she had moments ago. She puffs out more smoke before speaking. “I’ve not had the most pleasant of days.” She said slowly, folding her free arm over her middle as she leaned back slightly in her chair. “But I’m not one to dwell.” She added and Hilda had to fight the urge to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda was the biggest over thinker she knew. And if something bothered her, she would dwell on the topic for hours, sometimes even days depending on the seriousness of it. So for her to make such a statement was really ridiculous. But Hilda also knew that calling Zelda out on her contradictions, rarely worked; so she simply nodded in response. “Well you know if you talk to me about it, that doesn’t mean you’re dwelling. They do say a problem shared is a problem halved. And what else are sisters for huh, Zelds?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda narrowed her eyes, as if she could see what Hilda was doing. Then took another drag from her cigarette and shrugged her shoulders. “Well I suppose your opinion on the matter would be helpful.” She said in a measured tone. “But I don’t want your sentimentality, Hildegard. <em>Just</em> your point of view.” Zelda warned, as she leaned forward to tap some ash from her cigarette into a plant pot on the kitchen table. Hilda winced, never liking when Zelda did that. All over the house she’d find ash and stumped out cigarettes in places they should not be. Cups, plates, drawers, even inside the pockets of Zelda’s blazers when she washed them for her sister. Hilda wondered how Zelda would survive once she got married and moved out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hilda, are you even listening to me?” Her sisters low hoarse voice broke through Hilda’s worry. She realised she’d not said anything, so cleared her throat before finally speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” She apologised. “And of course I’d love to give you my opinion.” She urged, greatful that Zelda was even willing to open up to her. For decades they had gone without speaking. Truthfully if it hadn’t been for Sabrina she doubted her relationship with Zelda would of ever been fixed. The thought of her life without her sister in it was almost unbearable; and she promised herself to never let things get that way between them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well.” Zelda said plainly, taking one final drag of smoke, then finally discarding the cigarette, (in the plant pot again, Hilda noted.) And removed her Victorian smoking ring, placing it on the table next to her untouched cup of tea. “I was at the Academy today as usual. I’d just finished a class on why love potions and spells are banned, when...” Zelda faltered, her brows knitted together as she frowned. “When I overhead a couple of students discussing my class out in the corridor. Naturally I assumed they were having an intelligent conversation, perhaps even a healthy debate. I’m so proud of all of my students, that I was curious so went to listen by the door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hilda dreaded whatever came next. No good ever came form easdropping. And from the way Zelda’s voice had began to tremble by the last part of her sentence, she was sure she was about to be proved right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They <em>were</em> discussing love potions.” Zelda explained before sighing heavily. “But they were questioning wether or not I had used one on Marie LaFleur, seeing as she is younger than me and <em>well</em> more beautiful.” She added sadly, looking anywhere but directly at Hilda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyone else would assume that what had hurt Zelda was the comment about the age difference between her and Marie, but Hilda knew the source of Zelda’s pain lay deeper than that. An opinion on her appearance, would not bother Zelda; who’d always been very confident when it came to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re upset that they would assume you’d be capable of using a love spell on someone.” It wasn’t a question. Hilda knew exactly what Zelda was thinking. She’d been able to read her like a book since they were very young.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda nodded, her fingers drumming against the table. Hilda knew she was itching to light up her third cigarette. “Indeed.” Zelda replied, finally looking at Hilda. A wave of emotions cross her features; so quickly that Hilda barely had time to register all of them. “I know I’m not as what the students would call ‘laid back’ as some of my peers. That I can be strict and perhaps even a little distant but I loathe to think that they see me as someone capable of using <em>that</em> sort of magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hilda stared at her, and wanted nothing more than to reach across the table to place a reassuring hand over Zelda’s. She’s promised her not to get emotional though, so refrained from the action. “Zelda they’re young. Young witches and warlocks get things wrong all of the time. They wouldn’t see the darker side of what they were assuming. Just idle gossip about their directrix. A fleeting comment that they’ll never think of again. No one and I mean no one would ever see you as a person to use that magic. Especially those of us who know what you’ve been through.” Referencing Zelda’s time married to Faustus, even subtly, was dangerous territory. There was no way of knowing how her sister would react. Some days she would talk about it, other days it would send her spiralling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda tried to smile but it fell flat. Instead she finally reached for her discarded pack of cigarettes and began the ritual of attaching it to her ring, and lighting the cigarette with magic rather than the box of matches Hilda knew she had in her pocket. “Those who know of my time beneath the caligari spell are limited to the family and Marie.” Zelda began after exhaling smoke through her nostrils. Hilda was pleased that Zelda seemed able to mention the barbaric spell she’d been placed under today. So listened intently as she spoke. “And those who truly know the details of that time are limited to this room.” Zelda added darkly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Hilda said. She had seen the bruises and the scars. Had listened to her sister whine in her sleep after she returned home. Noticed how she flinched if someone touched her without making their presence known first. It was bad enough the night the Dark Lord was supposed to visit Zelda on the eve of her wedding. The sheer terror on her sisters face had been unbearable. Then the relief when she was spared a night of being violated. What Faustus had done to her was ten times worse. And Hilda tried not to think about it to much. The thought of Zelda being helpless as he did what he wanted with her broke her heart. Then when she’d gone back completely aware, knowing what was waiting for her; it made her want to wrap her sister up in her arms and never let her go again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ridiculous that I’m so sensitive about the comment. I’m aware of that, but it’s very difficult for me sometimes. Perhaps I ought to speak to the students privately.” Zelda said, steering the conversation away from the spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to explain yourself to anyone, you do know that right? By all means talk to the little lambs, but that doesn’t mean telling them things that make you uncomfortable.” Hilda insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda scoffed, then shook her head. “I don’t mean telling them my darkest secrets, Hilda. I just mean explaining to them that assumptions like that can be dangerous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hilda was unconvinced. “And when they call you out for listening to their conversation, will you admit you were in the wrong there?” She countered. “Because you know what teenagers are like, Zelda. That will be the first thing they throw back at you. Besides regardless of what you think they see you as, I do know one thing for certain. That they all trust you, some of them even kind of hero worship you. If they knew you listened in on their conversation you could ruin that. So if you want my opinion then I think you should drop it. Just take the comment as it was intended, harmless and with no real meaning behind it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda took another drag of smoke, her lips curling into almost a sneer. “I sometimes wonder who the older sister really is.” She said dryly, though with no hidden malice. “You must be sick to death of having to reassure me and deal with my self inflicted problems after all these years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Hilda doesn’t fight back the urge to reach out to Zelda. Her hand covers her sisters without a second thought. “What Faustus did to you was not your fault, Zelda. Absolutely none of it, and if you think that for one more second I want you to know that you’re wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda didn’t move her hand, so Hilda kept her own on top of it. Her thumb absentmindedly stroking Zelda’s pale skin. “I didn’t help matters though. I was obnoxious and overly confident in my belief that I had everything under control. I even teased him on occasion over it, it was like poking a dangerous animal. Hell, I even enjoyed toying with his feelings. Perhaps if I had not been so candid in my clear disregard for his authority then maybe-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it, Zelda.” Hilda interrupted abruptly. “Don’t even go there. There is no excuse to what he did. None at all. It wouldn’t matter how you treated him, whatever you did, did not validate a reason for him or anyone for that fact to think they had the right to take away your free will like that.” Hilda gave Zelda’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And that’s why you’re nothing like him, or anyone who would use a love potion to get what they want. You’re not a monster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda’s eyes are filled with unshed tears. Her jaw  clenched as she finally upturned her hand on the table, to hold onto Hilda’s. “Thank you, Hildie.” She sniffed. “I can always count on you to remind myself of who I truly am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you always will.” Hilda said gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda managed a tight smile, though there was no denying the tear stains down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with her free hand, then continued to smoke her cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit in silence for a while. Hand in hand, Zelda smoked and drank her sugary tea, while Hilda went over her grocery list for the next day. Until the front door opened and closed, and both of them turned their heads in the direction of the sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hilda watched as Zelda absolutely beamed at the sight of Marie waking in. “<em>Dearest</em>,” she said warmly,  looking up at the younger witch with adoration as she approached the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie returned the smile, “<em>chérie</em>.” She replied just as lovingly, before leaning down to give Zelda a chaste kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hilda grinned to herself. Zelda always made fun of her and her love of romantic novels and soppy films. Would call it cringeworthy frivolity, and yet here she was, playing out her very own romance. Pet names and all that.</p>
<p><br/>
“Mon <em>amour</em> j'étais inquiet.” Marie spoke in French as always. Slipping in and out of the the language as she pleased. Zelda was fluent in it after living in Paris during the 1960s, Hilda knew it brought back fond memories of her time there. “I went to meet you at the Academy as usual but you’d already left.” She explained, as she moved to sit on the chair to the left of Zelda. Her brown eyes fell on their hands on the table. “Is everything d'accord. We usually walk home together on Tuesdays?” Marie asked, concern lacing her tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda sighed, giving Hilda a meaningful look before moving her hand away. “It is now.” She answered quietly, letting her hand linger over Marie’s forarm, before reaching for her almost finished tea. “I’m
Sorry, darling. I overreacted about something insignificant. Hilda has quashed my anxiety now though.” The younger witch seemed accepting of the response, even though it was vague at best, and didn’t press Zelda further. Marie clearly knew Zelda, and could tell when something needed to be asked and when it did not with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hilda watched the both of them fondly. Happy that her sister had found someone special to share the rest of her life with. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“So any plans for this years upcoming Hallows Eve celebrations?” Hilda asked. “Other than Sabrina’s birthday surprise I mean.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“I think Sabrina’s birthday is enough excitement for one Hallows Eve. Especially after last year.” Zelda answered, stumping out her cigarette. Marie bit her bottom lip, then ducked her head. Hilda knew the tell tale signs  of someone trying to hide something. Considering that Marie had asked her last week about whether she thought Zelda would like to visit New Orleans; Hilda had a fairly good idea that Marie had something planned for her sister this Halloween. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oui mais on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre à cette période sacrée de l'année.” Marie said, all but confirming Hilda’s suspicions from what she could understand. “And I am looking forward to our first Halloween together.” She added sweetly, making Zelda blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As am I, ma sucrée.” Zelda hummed in response, before finishing off the rest of her tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chérie | Darling </p>
<p>Mon amour j'étais inquiet | My love I was worried</p>
<p>D'accord | Okay</p>
<p>Oui mais on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre à cette période sacrée de l'année. | Yes but you never know what to expect at this sacred time of year.</p>
<p>Ma sucrée | My Sweet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>